civilization_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Family Member
In Civilization Wars there are three family members: men, women, and slaves. Family members are an essential part of the game and things to happen in your civilization even when you are offline. Family Size Your family's size is determined by this formula: amount of men + amount of women + 1 (you) Number of slaves The main effect your family's size has on gameplay is the amount of slaves you can have. You can have as many slaves as 2/3 the size of your family. This number is rounded down, so for example when your family size is 3 you can have 2 slaves. 3 * 0.667 = 2.001 Stealing You can steal another person's family member by killing them with a staff or open hand, the same way you get slaves. Slaves and women can be stolen, but men cannot be. This makes men important as soldiers because they won't flip sides. A stolen family member starts with 4 health (2 hearts). When a family member is stolen about half of their inventory items are lost. Death If all of your family members are killed you can logoff and log back on to get a new wife. Once you enter the Early Bronze Age you will be alerted of the death of any of your family members. Work All family members can work (except children). Slave and men do most of the heavy lifting jobs (including mining and guarding), while women grow your family's size by giving birth and can do some of the more passive jobs. Pause Job/Follow : You can pause a slave's current job by right clicking them with a staff. This essentually just toggle's their following status. A soldier will still look for enemies to attack while following you. Cancel Job : You can cancel a slave's current job by double right-clicking them with a staff. This wil return the tool they are using to your inventory. Children Women give birth to children who can't work but can wear armor. You can feed golden apples to children to make them grow faster. It takes 8500 ticks for a child to grow, and one golden apple takes away 2500 (about 30% from full) of the remaining ticks. GUI In general you can access the GUI of a family member by clicking on them with a non-tool item. For more details on accessing the GUI, see GUI on the corresponding family member's page (This is mainly for slaves). Following By default a family member will follow you around. To toggle this behavior right click them with a staff. *When not following you family members without a job will look like they are sneaking. *Family members with a jobs will start doing that job when they are not following. They will not look like they are sneaking *Soldiers will search for targets to attack even while following you *If you die when you respawn any family members that were following you will be teleported to you Armour Armour can be given to any family member by putting it in their inventory. The armor found last (reading left to right, top to bottom) will be equipped. When you are offline When you are offline your family members are still in-game (although they will only be loaded in game if another player is in their proximity). That means you need to be careful about where you logoff. Your Town Hall gives your men a defensive advantage if they are near it so that should be taken into consideration. Remember the goal of Civilization Wars is to build a civilization! Category:Entity Category:Family Member